fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Malefi
Summary A formless demon birthed from a lesser dimensional drop of Ahriman before he was sealed in eternal slumber. The fragment has no consciousness or mind, but instead seeks only to devour all the life and light in the universe. Named Malefi by the alien race that first discovered him. Nothing else is known about its history, as it only appeared for a brief time when Mattias went world hopping. Appearance: Looks like a formless and impenetrable black fog. Personality: Mindless, simply devours and corrupts all it touches Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, likely higher Name: Called Malefi, also known as the Light Eater, the Life Eater, the Star Eater, etc Origin: Arbore De Mundus Gender: Genderless Age: Countless aeons (though the exact time period is unknown, it has moved from universe to universe after wiping them clean of life, and was "born" before Ahriman was sealed into sleep) Classification: Lower Layer Fragment of Ahriman Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (detects the largest source of potential energy in the universe and automatically moves towards it) , Immortality (Types 1, 3 and potentially type 9 as a fragment of Ahriman), Acausality (due to its lineage it is unbound from conventional cause and effect) Regeneration (High, Mattias stated that "annihilate every one of its atoms and it would reform from the quarks themselves"), Absorption (instantly breaks down anything that enters its fog into individual metaphysical and paraphysical fragments of reality then converts it to energy and consumes it to grow in size and strength. "Anything" includes physical matter, magic, souls, minds, all forms of energy). Additionally, this negates regeneration and immortality as the absorbed being has not actually died or been injured conventionally - rather it has entered a new state of being as part of Malefi), Non-Corporeal (A formless and impenetrable black fog. Mattias also states it exists "slightly out of phase" with the rest of reality), space-time manipulation (can rip holes in space-time to move onto the next universe), Immune to mind manipulation due to lacking a mind, Immune to soul manipulation due to lacking a soul, immune to extreme temperatures ranging from near absolute zero to at minimum one million degrees Celsius (casually absorbs both black holes and giant stars), immune to black holes (consumes them and absorbs their mass and energy upon entering the singularity), Resistant to most forms and applications of reality warping (existence erasure, concept manipulation, etc) due to its lineage Attack Potency: Casual Solar System Level, likely higher (is large enough to dwarf an entire solar system. Casually absorbs the energy from converting giant suns and planets to energy with no energy loss). Ignores durability with its absorption (which is its main form of attack) Speed: FTL '''via sheer size, likely '''higher (conventional physics of speed, time and velocity do not apply to it) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, intangibility, regeneration, passive absorption and size make it incredibly difficult to kill or even harm conventionally Stamina: Likely Limitless (has been devouring universes, solar system by solar system for countless aeons, energy absorption likely allow it to replenish its stamina) Range: Solar System Level via sheer size Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: None (lacks a mind) Weaknesses: Vulnerable to BFR, certain forms of sealing and power nullification Category:Tier 4 Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Demons Category:Demigods Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles